


Untitled YohaRiko #10: NTR

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Making Out, Not A Lot Of Build Up, Oral Sex, VERY brief mention of hanamaru, booba, but yohane doesnt have a bf, i gave riko a boyfriend, i was horny and i really wanted to cut to the funk, long story short its kind of just dirty cheating, only riko, porn with plot or without plot, super self indulgent, think netsuzou trap, well that escalated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: The small gesture sent shocks down Riko’s spine, her face heating up due to the cute girl beside her.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Untitled YohaRiko #10: NTR

**Author's Note:**

> beware of escalated story

Riko sighed, staring at the back of the bluette in front of her.

Beneath the table, she held hands with her boyfriend, who paid more attention to his phone than the teacher, and herself. She often daydreamed of what it’d be like to belong to the bluette who called her best friend. 

-

“Ne, Riko-chan, I’m craving sushi, mind if I ordered some?” Kazuto asked, walking through the hall hand in hand with the girl. “Sounds good, Yocchan?” Riko asked her best friend, cocking her head to face the shorter. “Sounds great! I’m craving some myself.” Yoshiko grinned, her arms hooked behind her head, cutely. 

The small gesture sent shocks down Riko’s spine, her face heating up due to the cute girl beside her. “Cool. I’m ordering from the one down the block, which roll you want?” “I’ll take the Dynamite, thanks.” 

While Riko’s boyfriend and best friend conversed animatedly, she looked down sadly, wishing the hand she held was the latters. When it was the two of them, everything was much, much, better. It didn’t help that Hanamaru, a new transfer student, was starting to take Riko’s role as Yoshiko’s best friend. 

“Hey, Riko-chan, you want anything?” Kazuto asked, snapping Riko out of her sorrow temporarily. “No, I’m fine, I’m not hungry.” Riko lied, in truth she was starving. Yoshiko stared concerned at Riko, she read past that lie with no effort. “Alright, go find a place to sit, I’ll go over there and order now, I’ll be back in 30.” Kazuto stated, before letting go of her hand and walking away from them.

When they were alone, Yoshiko slid her hand into Riko’s, smiling weakly. “You hungry?” Yoshiko asked, to which Riko nodded. “Hey, why the long face?” Yoshiko asked, stopping in front of the taller and rubbing her cheek, gently. She gulped, looking down nervously. “You’re… You’re not gonna leave me.. Right?” Riko asked timidly, fiddling with Yoshiko’s free hand in her own. Yoshiko chuckled at that. “I’ll never leave you, Riri, you’re my best friend, after all.” Yoshiko replied, smiling. 

“You won’t?”

“I won’t.”

Riko smiled shyly, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. “C’mon, let’s go to our little spot since Kazuto-kun isn’t here.” Yoshiko said, pulling Riko to a small, peaceful, and quiet little garden obscured by large bushes. 

-

The red haired looked at the scenery happily, laying on the grass and Yoshiko soon followed, pulling something out of her bag. Riko looked curiously at what Yoshiko was digging out, soon revealing a small bento box. “Here, I had a feeling you’d want this.” Yoshiko said, a light pink blush on her cheeks. “Th-Thanks, Yocchan..” Riko thanked, opening the bento, which contained two triangle slices of an egg salad sandwich, some cherry tomatoes, and onigiri. Without much hesitance, Riko started eating the homemade food heartily. 

“Mou.. You’re being so messy, Riri…” Yoshiko pouted, wiping off a grain of rice from the girl's lip, before eating it herself. Said girl blushed, continuing to chow down on her onigiri cutely with her chipmunk bites, staring at the bluette. 

Soon, the eating stopped unknowingly, leaving the two to only stare at each other in awe. Yoshiko’s eyes flickered from her own, to her lips, and back, getting intimately closer to the girl. Riko could feel her breath on her own, so close that she could feel the bluette’s lips brush against hers. 

When their lips collided, Riko didn’t know what to think, gripping onto the sleeve of the other. Yoshiko pushed deeper into it, discarding the bento from Riko’s lap, soon leaving the girl on her back, while she stayed between her legs.

The red-haired moaned, unbuttoning her own shirt then wrapping her arms around Yoshiko’s neck, leaving no air between them. The latter fondled Riko’s breasts through her black lace bra, sending jolts of electricity through the girl. 

They separated for air, breathing heavily and panting. Neither of them dared to look away. Yoshiko soon left a gentle kiss on her lips, then trailing down her jaw to her neck, making Riko gasp and sigh with every peck. When the girl got to Riko’s breasts, she pulled up the garment, caressing the exposed skin with her hands, then leaving kisses and suckling onto the red-haired’s nipples. Riko’s face was screwed up in pleasure, covering her mouth with the back of her wrist cautiously.

When her lips departed from the taller’s round tits, she gazed down at the mess of a girl below her. She stared for a second at her face, and her foggy golden eyes. Flipping up her skirt and slowly sliding down the soaked panties of the girl, revealing an almost cute patch of red tufts of hair just above her snatch. Her, very wet snatch, by the way.

Lowering her head down while lifting her Lily’s lower half, Yoshiko breathed air onto her wet flower, kissing the skin just around it, teasing the girl who squirmed from the gestures. “Y-Yocchan…” Riko gasped, her back arched when Yoshiko finally paid mind to her core, who replied nothings to Riko’s call. 

Yoshiko inhaled the aroma of Riko, an intoxicating and lovedrunk scent. She made a languid lick onto the redhead’s slit, caressing the swole private with her tongue. Riko moaned quietly, stroking the girl’s hair. Once she thought it was enough, Yoshiko pushed her tongue into Riko, making her almost scream. 

As Yoshiko ate Riko out, Riko could only mindlessly moan in pleasure, the girl’s warm tongue felt good clamped in her walls, adventuring through her body. She did nothing else but stare at how Yoshiko’s nose tickled her tufts, and how her mouth made lewd noises sucking on her pussy.

Soon, Riko felt something in her core bubbling, her walls caving into themselves, trapping Yoshiko’s tongue inside. “Yo-Yocch-chan..!!” Riko whispered loudly, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. She kept moaning her name, pressing herself against Yoshiko’s mouth unconsciously.

“I’m cumming!!” Riko gasped, flashes of white covering her vision, her pussy undoing itself into the bluette’s mouth, who drank the liquid wholly, some of it escaping her clutches and dribbling down her chin and the girl’s snatch.

Yoshiko separated herself from Riko, a slick of cum connecting the two.

The violet-eyed waited for Riko to calm down, stroking her thighs sensually while doing so. “You okay, Riri?” She asked, laying beside her like a model. “Ye-Yeah…” She replied, exhaustedly. Riko scooted over to Yoshiko’s chest, burying her face into her shirt. Yoshiko stroked her hair, then leaving a gentle kiss on her head, sending the girl into a quiet rest.

-

Yoshiko’s phone rang, eliciting her to turn a little to the side and take her phone out of her pocket.   
Yoshiko sighed, shaking the sleeping girl by the shoulder. “Riri.. Riri..” She whispered. “Mmh..?” Riko yawned, rubbing her eyes. “Kazuto-kun is back, let’s go.” Yoshiko said, getting up and picking up Riko’s discarded panties, while she fixed her bra and buttoned up her shirt. Riko fixed up her hair after, straightening it before lifting her legs up for Yoshiko to slide her panties back up.

They stayed like this for a couple seconds, which felt like minutes. Yoshiko rubbed circles under her panties, occasionally sticking a finger in her. “Yocchan.” Riko called, not paying much mind to her body heating up from the movements. “Let’s go, Yocchan.” Riko said, eliciting the bluette to retract her hand.

Riko packed the unfinished bento in her bag, sneaking out of the small garden with Yoshiko.

-

“Hey! Where were you guys?” Kazuto asked, holding the bag of sushi in hand. 

“We were just walking around the track.” Yoshiko lied, waving off the question. 

“Riko-chan~ My lovely! I missed you!” Kazuto called out for Riko, kissing her casually, to which Riko flinched at, remembering the taste of Yoshiko’s lips, and how much better they tasted.

“Hehe.. Me too Kazuto-kun…” Riko lied as well. 

“What’s that on your finger?” Kazuto asked again, staring at Yoshiko’s hand. Riko and Yoshiko looked at each other nervously, but quickly took advantage of how he didn’t notice their silent movement.

“Just.. milk, a friend dared me to drink a whole carton of milk. I suppose some of it had dripped down my finger hehe..” Yoshiko lied again, aware of Riko staring when she slowly licked off her own juices erotically.

“Delicious” Yoshiko drawled sarcastically, causing both of them to laugh aloud, and Riko to awkwardly laugh along, both embarrassed and turned on by Yoshiko. 

“Let’s go find somewhere to eat, shall we?” Kazuto happily stated, hopping off in front of them once again. 

The girls sighed, Riko looked at Yoshiko, leaving a secret peck on the lips on the shorter. “I love you, Yocchan.” Riko whispered into her ear. Yoshiko smiled and joked “I love myself too.”, to which Riko pouted at. 

Yoshiko laughed, kissing Riko’s cheek, “I’m kidding, I love you too, my sweet lily.”

**Author's Note:**

> the first time ive actually completed and uploaded a self indulgent not-school-prompt work  
> im PRETTY sure half of my yohariko fics involve gross, dirty, ntr/cheating. yikes
> 
> i was horny and in need of smth okay,, i was tempted to post this on a burner acc or smth


End file.
